<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>警告：时间融资风险进一步增加 by Yowzah_Tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643659">警告：时间融资风险进一步增加</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzah_Tea/pseuds/Yowzah_Tea'>Yowzah_Tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzah_Tea/pseuds/Yowzah_Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧片段搬运</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>警告：时间融资风险进一步增加</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧片段搬运/2017-10-19<br/>13th播出前写的，13th &amp; 交易员！OMC，第一人称</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你知道狂奔时怎么最大程度地避免撞到别人吗？</p><p>我知道。</p><p> </p><p>我知道是因为我经常干这个：走出某扇门外，不安在脑内涨潮，心率与步速也随之上升。看一眼手表，下一秒我就拔足狂奔。</p><p>而避免撞到别人，你就要在奔跑时盯着前方，与在你行进路线上出现的任何一个生命体进行直接的视线交流。他们大多会本能性的避让，给你留出足够的通行空间。人海里300毫米的珍贵缝隙足够一个人顺利地侧身高速溜过，这是经验之谈。</p><p>地球上尚未出现传送门，而这条街上也没有特殊媒介来让我跃迁…位移耗费的时间总是这么漫长！通常我在狂奔时会想到这些，边产生些微的悲苦，但今天伴随着这个念头出现的却是强烈的惊悸与恐惧。我今天跑得跟逃命一样。身边与我擦肩而过的人们，在我把他们甩出视野之前，脸上纷纷出现了一种犹疑，一种要不要继续往前的犹疑。</p><p> </p><p>我好像听见他们心说：“…前面是不是出了什么事？”</p><p>什么事我不管，命案/连环车祸/毒气泄露，我跑得好像世界在我身后毁灭。</p><p>或者一个老客户追着我要搞内线交易。</p><p>事实上，当我跑起来的时候，很容易就会觉得有什么东西在后面狂追，这个东西很可能有三米高和十八条腿。十八条腿一起飞速爬动，最没心没肺的孩子也能留下深刻的童年阴影。之所以用“很可能”是因为我记不住它的长相，之所以记不住是因为我还没遇到过它，不是因为我记性不好，我得澄清一下。</p><p> </p><p>啊，我真的是给吓坏了。</p><p> </p><p>我在街角停下来，提心吊胆、惊魂未定。边按着心脏，力图说服它停止尝试撞破胸膛的无意义行为——我还不想这样心竭而死。我到了目的地！好极了，只有我一个人到了目的地，而且仍不知道为什么现在还吓得要命。</p><p>我摸进西裤口袋，发抖的手指磕到了手机屏幕。我没有拿出手机。</p><p>下次我该跟她要个电话号码。</p><p>她有电话号码吗？</p><p>我心说，问了就知道了。应该还有机会问吧？我的心情好像慢慢平静下来。接着下一秒听到了塔迪斯的呼啸声。</p><p>好家伙！</p><p>我像条狗一样绕着蓝盒子开始打转，等它完全现形。在门开的同时我溜了进去，站定，喘了一大口气，再回过头时，博士正打量着我。</p><p>“你像一条泰坦七鳃鳗！”她评价道。</p><p>我还没来得及开口问，博士就接着说，“——某种在土卫金属河里的小可爱，滑来滑去，不带上手套永远抓不住它！小型，倒是有一张血盆大口，想要吃它得先防止它吃你。”</p><p>“噢！…让我出去一下，我还没买午饭。”我想到的却是这个。我早饭的时间被一个研究销售晨会无情占领了…然后又…又…想不起来了反正有很多事，直到刚才。</p><p>塔迪斯内部是一个奇妙的空间，把我的一部分世界隔断开来。比如刚才抬腿迈进这里的一刹那，好像就已经把上午发生过的事完全抛到了脑后。思想只专注于所有即将发生的。</p><p>“午饭！”博士不置可否地说，边走向我，“我们现在已经离那家三明治店太远了，要想去买它你至少得早出生三百…五百…一万…”她看着小屏幕上飞速上升的数字，“呃算了别管它。”</p><p>“没关系，三明治不值得我为之如此奋斗。”我确实觉得没关系，并且几乎可以确定很快就会忘记自己有点饿。我靠在了操作台上，仰头渴望地看着一切。</p><p>是什么比开一辆最好的（词汇形容能力离开了我）车更爽的呢？就是置身于一辆（量词运用能力随之而去）最好的飞船里了。</p><p>吊顶缓缓地在我头顶旋转，散发着黯淡的，恰到好处的光。视线不刻意聚焦时，穹顶看起来高的不可思议。我是一滴即将滴入星海的墨水。思想在宇宙中慢慢弥散。我看着塔迪斯嗡鸣着运作，幻想、咀嚼着博士曾说过的：</p><p>“在外面有些世界的天空在燃烧，海洋在沉睡，河流在做梦；人们由烟雾组成，城市由歌声建造…”</p><p> </p><p>“…在宇宙和三明治中你选了前者，聪明的选择。”博士的声音隐隐约约从主控台的那一端传来，她正在那堆按钮前忙忙碌碌、蹿来蹿去，而我重新把视线投向那边，希望能搞清楚她在干什么。“好姑娘，别跑了！你跑太远了，我们该折回去。”</p><p>“她为什么会这样？”学着博士，我也如此称呼塔迪斯。我试图想象出一个被博士拉着胳膊不让继续走的女孩。一个蓝色女孩。周围的几个立柱上变幻着光纹，圆圈在一起交错旋转，像是一个微缩的、平面的、活生生的星系。我的直觉告诉我这是某种系统进程，一个博士设定好了却未能顺利运行的程序。不时地圆圈间跳出一个亮黄色的警戒信号。</p><p>博士无暇看我。她金色的短发随着动作而微微跳动。我盯着这个外表像人类女性的生物。生物嚷嚷了起来：“好了——嘿！你为什么要这么做？”她半气恼半愉快、半真半假地拍着一个按钮，又絮絮念着什么。博士把小屏幕转到了她那边儿，所以我只好绕过去，想看上面的数字。“怎么…”</p><p> </p><p>博士吓了一跳，猛的什么动作都停了，张着嘴看着我。</p><p>她说：“你居然穿着西装进来！”</p><p>“什么？”我说，毫无头绪。这才看见？我是个交易员，我一天花很长时间坐在电脑前。但是当交易员还要参加会议的时候，他们就会穿上西装，然后再花很长时间穿着西装坐在电脑前。这犯法吗？</p><p>我以前没穿西装进来过吗…？</p><p> </p><p>博士皱了皱鼻子。“呃啊，”她说，“西装可以是非常攻击性的符号象征，如果我们去了斯派如，你可不能穿着这身出去。”</p><p>斯派如是什么？一座城市，一个国家，一颗星球，一个旋臂？</p><p>“我会记得的。”我说。</p><p> </p><p>“很好。”她说。“也许每次停靠都出问题是因为你们那有太多穿西装的人。太多西装在一起就会出问题。塔迪斯不喜欢你公司，我想劝她去，但是她想离得越远越好。”</p><p>“现在她可能觉得足够远了。”博士瞥了眼小屏幕。上面已经没有数字了，只有三个符号。</p><p> </p><p>我觉得我能理解这种感觉。我认识一位老哥，每次遇到狗他都会想要百米冲刺，越远越好。对于有些事情。人们就会觉得越远越好。我突然好奇对于博士有没有这样的存在。</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为是你已经预设过，她才会自动启动。”我说，边想：这太可惜了。我还在考虑跟博士说让她以后直接停靠在我的办公室——或者，办公室旁边的厕所。</p><p>博士耸肩摇摇头。她几步过去打开塔迪斯门，把头探了出去——一动不动的停了几秒钟。我走过去，看到她的头消失在一片黑雾里，下意识的心里发紧。</p><p> </p><p>“博士？”我问。</p><p>博士把头缩了回来，把手往我嘴上一捂说：“嘘！”等我噤声后，她又把另一只手伸到了门外。</p><p>我转着眼珠看着。博士的手毫无疑问地也没在了黑雾里。但这次她很快地收回手，整整衣领：“好了，去买你的宵夜吧，男孩！”</p><p>我早不是男孩了。我笑了。我说：“我觉得你的时间观念非常特别。”我往黑暗中迈出第一步。</p><p>博士的声音从背后传来：“我是个Timelady，永远别质疑我的时”</p><p> </p><p>在我来得及想任何事情之前，我踩空了，掉了下去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>